Thermoresponsive polymers are materials that exhibit a drastic and discontinuous change of the physical properties with temperature. Temperature is a stimulus that can be applied easily and reversibly in contrast to, for instance, chemical additives. There are a variety of applications in which thermoresponsive polymers can be used including water clarification, resins, adhesives, printing (ink-jet inks or surface modification), hydrogels, cosmetics, personal care, coatings, drug delivery, polymerization-induced phase separation, and self-healing applications (e.g., synthetic tissue, self-reparable surfaces).
There exists a need for a method of forming thermoresponsive polymers.